Gordon
Gordon or "Gordy" as his friends used to call him, is a character that appears in Season 2. He was born human, but after being force-fed Demon blood as a child due to constant bullying and depression, he was given the ability to expulse immense seismic blasts from his body, as well as limited telekinesis. His powers first manifested when he was in elementary school, accidentally killing a lot of people, some of which were children. He then realized he was a threat to everyone around him, so he ran away from home. He is played by Ryan Lee. Biography Gordon was born to human parents named Eleanor and Jeff. He lived a fairly normal life in an average suburban home. However, he was occasionally bullied at school by a girl he liked, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings, calling him a "pathetic little freak". Gordon demanded that his parents put him into a new school, but his parents couldn't afford to, plus there weren't any other schools in town. One night, the Yellow-Eyed Demon known as Azazel visited him as he slept and slipped some of his blood down Gordon's throat, granting him supernatural abilities in the process. Gordon woke up the next day, feeling very confident. He went to school and ignored every hurtful comment that his bully dished out, much to her annoyance. However, as he walked home, the same bully from before attacked him with a baseball bat, intending to kill him. It was then that Gordon used his powers for the first time, utilizing his telekinesis to knock the bat out of her hands. She fearfully begged for mercy, but Gordon proceeded to propel her against a tree, breaking her back in the process. The girl was hospitalized and everyone is convinced that she fell out of the tree, figuring that she climbed it. The next day at school, Gordon's entire body felt like it was vibrating violently, like an earthquake. Suddenly, a devastating burst of seismic waves erupted from him, effectively demolishing the entire school. After regaining consciousness, Gordon realized that the blast also killed almost everyone in the school, including his friends as well as the compatriots of his former bully. However, one of the teachers survived the attack. Blaming Gordon, she frantically called the police. Fearing for his life, Gordon ran home, packed his backpack full of clothes and food, and proceeded to run through the forest with a S.W.A.T. team in pursuit. By nightfall, the S.W.A.T. team caught up with Gordon and attempted to apprehend him, only for Gordon to have another episode, unleashing another seismic blast, this one even more powerful than before, killing the S.W.A.T. team and destroying all but one of their vehicles. Powers * Seismic wave expulsion: Gordon has the power to unleash an area-wide blast of seismic waves, sometimes unwillingly causing massive damage to the area around him. This ability has been shown to be powerful enough to send people flying into an object hard enough to shatter bones, as demonstrated with the bully. After enough practice, Gordon could fire these seismic blasts from his palms as a focused stream, which causes less damage to the environment. However, this painfully injures his hands every time he uses it. This is due to the intense vibrations essentially shattering the bones in his hands. * Limited telekinesis: Another power that Gordon obtained is a lessened form of telekinesis. While not as destructive as Eleven's telekinesis, Gordon can still use this power to great effect, such as knocking a weapon out of someone's hand, pulling a ring of keys towards him, and momentarily enhancing his physical strength. Unlike Eleven, Gordon is able to use this ability without causing a nosebleed. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists